


Try To Walk Away

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>anonymous prompted:</b> klaine disagreeing about the night before the wedding issue: not seeing each other until the ceremony as tradition VS. shenanigans (not being able to sleep alone and sneaking out to see the other, etc!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a silly little thing, so of course the boys insisted on having feelings and getting naked. Anyway, enjoy!

“Are you serious?” Kurt stares at him wide-eyed, the fork with a piece of cheesecake suspended in mid-air halfway to his mouth.

Blaine shrugs. “Yeah. I mean. It's tradition.”

Kurt lowers his hand, shaking his head emphatically. “It's a stupid tradition. And we're not doing it.”

“Please, Kurt?” Blaine pouts at him, blinking his eyes with those ridiculously long lashes. “It's just one night.”

“It's the night before our wedding,” Kurt points out. “Why would I want to spend it apart from you?”

“Don't you think it'll make the next night more special?” Blaine leans forward a little in his chair so that his face is only inches from Kurt's. “You know how good it always was when I came to visit before we lived together. After we hadn't … you know. For a while.” His voice comes out breathy, seductive. “We always wanted each other so much; it was so intense -”

Kurt shivers a little, closes the gap between them to kiss him, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth. Blaine tastes like coffee and sugar and like the man he's going to marry in a few short weeks. Kurt breaks the kiss with a smacking sound, pulls back with a grin. “Oh sweetheart,” he breathes back. “You want intense? Because you know we don't need distance to make that work -” He recaptures Blaine's mouth in another long, filthy kiss; he has no problem playing dirty if it gets him what he wants right now.

Blaine whimpers against his mouth, goes willingly as Kurt gets up, pulls him from his chair, and starts leading him backwards toward the couch.

**

They're naked and panting and tangled together, lying on the carpet in front of the couch, sweat and other substances still cooling on their skin. Kurt rolls onto his back to get a little more comfortable, pulling Blaine with him so his head comes to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

“When did you hide lube under the sofa cushions?” Blaine pants against his skin.

Kurt laughs. “I've hidden some more in strategic places around the loft a few weeks ago, since we don't seem to make it to the bed all that often.”

“I like the way you think.” Blaine kisses the skin over his collarbone, sighs as he collapses against Kurt. “Ugh, I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to move again, that was -”

Kurt smirks. “Intense?”

“God, Kurt.” Blaine groans, breath still coming fast. “I'm gonna feel that for days.”

“It was good, right?” Kurt can't help the triumphant undertone in his voice, even if he's still panting heavily himself, boneless with humming pleasure as aftershocks ripple under his skin.

Blaine lifts his head with what seems to be enormous effort, staring down at him. “Good?” he asks, incredulous. “Were you there right now? It was fantastic, oh my god, I have no idea how you even do half of the things you do to me, but I love it, please don't ever stop -”

“Hmm, how interesting to think that we've spent all this time together lately without even a day apart and we still managed to have intense, fantastic sex. Maybe we can recreate that on our wedding night?” Kurt slides a hand down Blaine's back to grab his butt. “What do you think, fiancé of mine?”

Blaine snorts, lying back down and snuggling up close, pinching Kurt's hip affectionately “Nice try. But no. I still want to do it the traditional way.”

Kurt sighs sadly. “Even after all that effort I put into changing your mind? All that work. All for nothing.”

“Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it,” Blaine reminds him, sliding a leg between Kurt's thighs. “We have a condom full of evidence of how much you enjoyed yourself just now.”

Kurt presses a loud, wet kiss to his forehead. “You are absolutely right, honey. And by the way, get rid of that for me? If I'm agreeing to go along with your completely insane idea of sleeping alone the night before I marry you?”

Blaine looks up at him, beaming. “Really?”

Kurt shrugs his shoulders, rolling his eyes. “The things I do for love, seriously.”

“I love you too,” Blaine says, and kisses him.

**

“So we're actually really still going to go through with this?” Kurt asks, blinking at Blaine, pouting from his seat on the bed where he's watching Blaine pack an overnight bag.

Blaine, crouched down on the floor over his bag, lifts his head, a pair of boxers in one hand and his tube of hair gel in the other. “We agreed,” he reminds Kurt. “It's just for tonight.” He drops the items he's holding, crawling the few feet to the bed to pull himself up until he's eye level with Kurt, kissing him long and deep and lingering. “And then tomorrow, I'll marry you.”

Kurt grins against his mouth, sliding his arms around Blaine's shoulders. “Not if I marry you first.”

“That doesn't even make sense.”

“Oh shut up. I'm busy being mad at you for abandoning me the night before our wedding.”

“It's just -”

“- One night, I know.” Kurt kisses his lips again, then puts his hand on Blaine's chest, giving him a gentle shove. “Go pack your things, then, if you must. I have to call Sam and explain in great detail all of the ugly things I will do to him if he doesn't return you to me in one piece.”

Blaine laughs. “Go be threatening. I have very important packing to do. And I can't find my sleep shirt, have you seen it?”

Kurt nods, climbing off of the bed to leave the room. “Yes, I stole it.”

“Um, why?”

He rolls his eyes at his fiancé, shaking his head. Seriously, he can be so dumb sometimes. “To wear to sleep tonight, obviously. Since you won't be there to cuddle with me.”

“Oh.” Blaine looks pleased, then his face breaks into a frown. “Isn't that considered cheating? You sleeping with my shirt?”

Kurt pats his head, shrugging. “I really don't care, honey. That shirt's mine now.”

**

He's comfortable under the covers, warm and content and surprisingly calm considering the fact that in just a few hours he'll be getting married to the love of his life. Being nervous is probably for other people, he decides. He can't wait to be married to Blaine, it's going to be amazing. He's smiling to himself, eyes closed, burying his face into the pillow that is usually Blaine's and ready to drift off to sleep, when his phone buzzes with a text.

Sighing, he reaches for it, assuming it's probably Rachel with a crisis completely unrelated to his impending wedding.

It's Blaine.

Text from Blaine:  
Are you asleep?

Kurt frowns, confused, before he replies.

Text from Kurt:  
Obviously not.

Text from Blaine:  
I can't sleep either.

Kurt laughs out loud, shaking his head.

Text from Kurt:  
I didn't say I couldn't sleep. I said I wasn't asleep yet. But I was definitely on my way there before I was so rudely interrupted.

Text from Blaine:  
Oh.

Text from Blaine:  
Sorry. I'll let you sleep then.

Text from Blaine:  
I just really miss you

Kurt grins fondly, slides a bit higher so he can sit up against the headboard.

Text from Kurt:  
This was your idea, you know?

Text from Blaine:  
I know. :(

Text from Blaine:  
I didn't really expect it to be this hard though. How did we manage when I was still living in Ohio?

Text from Kurt:  
Skype sex. Remember?

Text from Blaine:  
I could totally borrow Sam's computer...

Text from Kurt:  
Blaine, I'm not having Skype sex with you the night before our wedding.

Text from Blaine:  
Not even for old times' sake?

Text from Kurt:  
Not a chance. You made me sleep alone tonight, you'll be lucky if you even get some tomorrow night.

He sends the text, and it's about three seconds later when his phone starts ringing, Blaine's face appearing on his screen. Rolling his eyes at his fiancé even though he can't see him, Kurt answers.

“I'm not having phone sex with you either.”

“You didn't mean that, did you?” Blaine asks, sounding panicked.

Kurt props another pillow behind his back to get more comfortable. “Mean what? Wait, are we even supposed to be talking right now? Isn't that against the rules?”

“You are not actually going to not sleep with me tomorrow night?”

Kurt huffs out a breath, voice fondly exasperated as he answers, “No, Blaine, of course I meant it, I'm going to withhold sex on our wedding night, oh my god, are you seriously calling me because of this?”

“I panicked.” Blaine sounds relieved. “You can't joke about these things, not tonight of all nights -”

“May I remind you once again that this was all your idea?” Kurt laughs. “We could be having sex right now if you hadn't insisted on leaving me all alone in our big, comfortable, warm bed.”

“What would you do to me if I was there?” Blaine asks, voice full of longing and just a little desperate, and Kurt feels himself stir between his legs.

“Mmm.” He thinks about it, sliding his free hand under the covers and into his pajama pants, gripping himself loosely and moving his hand just enough to encourage his cock to swell up to full hardness. “Many things.”

“Like what?” Blaine wants to know.

Kurt wiggles a little to get his pants lower so his cock springs free, stroking himself just the way he likes it. “What do you want me to do to you?” he asks.

Blaine groans on the other end of the line. “God, Kurt – I want our hands all over me, want you on top of me and pinning me to the mattress, I love it when you just put me where you want me, it makes me feel needed -”

“I always need you,” Kurt promises, proud of the way his voice comes out strong and steady despite his constantly growing arousal.

“I'd beg you to fuck me,” Blaine continues. “I'd beg you to fuck me so hard I'd still feel it when we're walking down the aisle tomorrow, god, Kurt I just want to be yours, and I want you to make me feel it -”

Kurt can't help the moan escaping his throat, hips bucking up off the mattress. Blaine gasps in his ear, voice shaky as he asks, “You're not actually touching yourself right now, are you? Because that's completely unfair! And cheating!”

Kurt hums under his breath, continuing to stroke himself with the phone pressed to his ear. “Mmm. No it's not. The no sex rule was your rule. And technically I'm not having sex with you. Or is it breaking the rules already that I'm thinking of you while I jerk off?”

Blaine groans, a sound so broken it makes Kurt's dick twitch in his hand. “Kurt -”

“Don't tell me you're not touching yourself right now,” Kurt pants. “You're the one who started this.”

“I'm not, actually,” Blaine breathes. “Although I should probably either start doing that or cool off, because it's kind of starting to hurt a little.”

“Okay.” Kurt grips himself tighter, moaning into the phone again. “Talk to you tomorrow, then. Have fun cooling off. I'm gonna hang up on you now, I have an orgasm waiting for me.”

“Fuck,” Blaine breathes. “Can you wait half an hour?”

Kurt's hand stills and he squeezes his eyes shut for a second before asking, “Um, what?”

There's rustling on the other end of the line, silent cursing and then a clattering sound. “I'm coming over.”

Kurt almost drops his phone. “Wait, what?”

“This was a stupid idea, I don't want to be apart from you, I'm marrying you because I want to spend as much time as possible with you, my whole life, Kurt, I don't know how one night apart is going to make this any more special.”

Kurt laughs, breathless, still hopelessly turned on. “That's what I've been telling you for weeks.”

“I'll be there in half an hour. Twenty minutes. Please don't come before I'm there to help you.”

Kurt blushes, and after everything they've already done, this is what gets to him? “You're getting a cab in the middle of the night just because I want an orgasm?”

Blaine is silent for a moment. “That's love for you, honey. Although, to be fair, I want one too.”

“Please hurry,” Kurt says, voice shaking with emotion. “I really need to kiss you right now.”

**

Blaine is gripping the sheets tightly enough to turn his knuckles white, face turned to the side with his cheek pressed to the pillow so that Kurt can see the way his eyes squeeze shut, the way his mouth hangs open as he pants and moans and just lets Kurt take him, just gives himself over, lets himself be fucked into the mattress with enough force to make the headboard bang against the wall rhythmically.

“Is this why you came back?” Kurt asks, voice rough, sucking a kiss into the curve where Blaine's neck meets his shoulder. “This what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Blaine moans, “Yes, yes, ohhh, so good, Kurt, feels so good, don't stop -”

Kurt slips an arm under Blaine's chest and up to grip his shoulder, pulling him closer, thrusting in deep again again again, god, it feels so amazing. He's been turned on for so long and the way Blaine likes it just does things to him, the way Blaine wants him – it's always been the biggest turn on of them all.

“Can you – I need -” Blaine gasps, hips bucking under Kurt's, and Kurt understands, knows what Blaine needs, and he'll do anything for him always, anything, anything, anything, he loves this man in more ways than he can even understand. This man who, by some miracle Kurt thinks he'll never quite figure out, wants to be his.

He fucks him harder so Blaine's cock ruts against the sheets with their movements, their bodies rocking together with a frantic, wild urgency that makes his fingers curl into Blaine's skin.

“Kurt -” Blaine gasps, “Oh god, oh fuck, ahh, right there, right – ohhh -”

“Come on,” Kurt breathes, body aching with the need for more more more closer more as he starts losing his rhythm, just driving into Blaine over and over and harder and so close so close, he just needs, needs … “Come for me, come on, I want you to come, want you to come so hard for me,” he babbles.

Blaine whimpers, groans, face scrunched up with the promise of release. “Close,” he gasps, “So – fuck – close, I'm gonna -” He squirms underneath him, cries out as Kurt changes his angle just slightly. “Tomorrow,” he pants, “when we do this – oh – we're gonna be married. I – ahhh fuck fuck oh oh god – can't wait – to marry you, I – I love you – love you – so much -”

Kurt presses his forehead against the back of Blaine's shoulder, thrusting, thrusting, he can't stop, and god he is so in love, so completely, overwhelmingly, stupidly in love - “Fuck, Blaine,” he gasps. “Love – of my life, oh god -”

Blaine cries out as he comes, arching underneath him, body seizing up as his pleasure takes over.

Kurt slams inside again, and again, and again, balls drawing up and the pressure close to snapping so deep inside – and then it does, flooding his entire body with razor-sharp release, sparks exploding behind his eyes as his toes curl, his muscles clench, his mouth falls open around a sound that's half a moan and half a whimper.

It floods him with spikes of white-hot bliss as he loses control completely, unable to do anything but grind down and ride the waves of his orgasm, pulsing cock buried deep in Blaine's magnificent ass.

He collapses on top of his fiancé (soon to be husband), wrecked and overwhelmed and so so happy, skin humming with contentment even as he still shivers through the aftershocks.

“Oh my god,” he gets out, feeling like he wants to laugh. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Blaine confirms. “I'm so glad I came back for this.”

As the world starts swimming back into focus, Kurt lifts his head to kiss the sweaty nape of Blaine's neck, then slips out of him carefully, making a half-hearted attempt at taking care of the condom, tossing it weakly in the direction of the trash can, aware that it probably just landed on the floor somewhere. He doesn't really care right now. “I'm glad you came back too. Because. Oh my god, Blaine.”

They wiggle around until Blaine is on his back, Kurt's chin propped up on a hand against his chest, staring at him dreamily. Blaine stares back for a minute, finally lifting a hand to run his fingertips gently across Kurt's face. “The way you make me feel sometimes, it's just -”

“I love you,” Kurt says, and the smile tugs gently at the corners of his mouth, he still gets so excited sometimes about saying those words to Blaine. “God. All those years, and I'm still so in love with you -”

“I'll always be in love with you,” Blaine breathes. “I don't know why I suggested spending the night apart when I'm promising you all my nights anyway. You should have talked me out of it.”

Kurt laughs. “I tried, remember?” He catches Blaine's hand that is now playing with his sweaty, post-sex hair, tangling their fingers together. “Besides. I'm not worried about spending time apart. I know you love me. I know you'll always come back.”

Blaine's smile is so happy, crinkling the corners of his eyes with pure joy. “I'm so completely yours,” he says on an exhale, laughs. “It's actually ridiculous.”

“You are.” Kurt kisses the backs of his fingers. “Ridiculous, I mean. And,” he meets Blaine's eyes, just needing to see the love there. “I'm yours too. You know that, right? And tomorrow, I'm getting up in front of a bunch of our friends and family and tell them that too. That I'm yours. That no one else can ever have me. Only you.”

“Yes, please,” Blaine breathes, tugging him closer for a kiss. “That sounds great. Getting married sounds great. I get to tell everyone that you're mine.”

Kurt grins. “Fearlessly and forever.”

Blaine frowns. “Are you quoting my own proposal speech at me?”

“I loved that speech!”

“I should have had it copyrighted.”

“Oh, but even then I'd still have the right to use it,” Kurt reminds him, poking him in the ribs. “Because starting tomorrow, what's mine is yours and the other way around, don't you remember?”

Blaine shakes his head. “I changed my mind, I didn't know that was part of the deal. Wedding's off.”

Kurt rolls on top of him fully, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the mattress on either side of Blaine's head. “Oh no, Mr Anderson, you proposed. You're not getting out of this.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Blaine sighs, bucking his hips in an attempt to throw Kurt off. “Let me go, I'm going back to Sam's -”

“You're staying right where you are, I'm not done with you yet,” Kurt informs him, leaning down to kiss him.

Blaine hums into it happily.


End file.
